


Old Will Whitfoot

by Marta, Tanaqui



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drinking Songs, Gen, Poetry, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hobbit drinking song about the caving-in of the Mayors' smial (described by the hobbits in Bree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Will Whitfoot

Will Whitfoot is a merry old mayor  
And a merry old mayor is he.  
He has his home in the old Town Hole,  
'Twas as smart a hole as you might see.

Oh they feast so fine in the old Town Hole  
And Old Will, oh he likes to dine.  
He gives all the toasts and he holds his court  
And Old Will, why he likes his wine.

Now one fine evening, when it was late  
And the wine had been flowing deep,  
Old Will, he decided on one more glass  
Before he went off to sleep.

The guests, they had gone, so quite on his own  
He went in to the feasting hall  
To find a glass and the end of a bottle  
But he didn't find that at all:

For as he thought to steal a drink  
The roof came tumbling down,  
With a crash and a roar and a mighty thump  
That was heard for miles around.

Now everyone ran to see the to-do  
And what a sight their eyes did meet.  
When Will came out, they all gave a shout:  
For he looked as white as a sheet.

There was dust on his trews and dust on his coat  
And his hands and his head and his hair.  
He looked just like a dumpling floured  
And his brown feet were ever so fair.

So here is an end to our tale of Will,  
Whose old Hole came tumbling down.  
And the moral of the tale is: don't drink on your own  
But make sure you buy us a round!


End file.
